Jeevas
by Mizuno-F
Summary: Falling in love has never been so easy. Elzy was a silent, neutral girl but very popular for her talents. For her, all she needs is to graduate and to act freely as she wants. And of course, in every girl's life, she wants to fall in love too.


Another tiring day from school, I went home, finished homeworks, took a bath and plunged into my bed. I rolled over as I hugged my pillow and laid on my back. I hadn't thought of anything but my entrance exam for senior year coming this month, October 23rd to be exact. What date is today? August 4th.

"Elzy! Dinner's ready. Come down now okay?" My niece yelled.

"Okay. I'll be there." I replied. Right now, I live with my Aunt, Julianne Fox, along with her adopted daughter Suzanne. I had to take the entrance exam here in Ruby Rivers, real

faraway from home because the universities from my town are too expensive. Ruby Rivers Academy, that's where I attend to.

I stood up and went to my study table, shoved all papers and sketchpads to my left panel drawer and took out my Registry Form. I grabbed the form as I scratched my head, I guess my name and address is all that I need to fill up huh? Great.

I shrugged as I placed the form down and grabbed some pen.

'Elzy Snowdon' and address.. 'Lot 12 Block 25 No. 14 Baywood Village, Ruby Rivers.'

Everything has never been the same as before. Apparently, things had changed for the better since I moved here, no more parents that rants at each other every night. I sighed as I blinked.

"Elzy! Ugh! Just tell me if you don't want dinner or something!" Suzanne exclaimed.

I dropped the pen as I heard such uproar. This girl.. I had no choice but to go downstairs.

"You don't have to yell that loud, your neighbors won't have a good impression on the 'new girl' around here." Yes, me.

"You know the feeling antsy? I hate it. So don't make me wait or I'll shout all night. Okay?" Suzanne glared as she clasped her hands and thanked for the food.

"Gee. You sound like you're older than me huh? Don't be so cocky or I'm telling on you." I smiled as I pulled the chair and ate. Her only expression was a face shouting 'Whatever. But please don't tell.' The food wasn't much that exciting, it's always the vegetable stew, leek soup and chicken salad. If not salad, then we will call for a Pizza. Actually, I'm quite impressed with this niece of mine, she's only fifteen but she's responsible enough. Unlike me, Seventeen years old but still, irresponsible, as what it may seem.

"Hey don't be affected on what I said. I just wanted to act that way for some fun. Sorry." Suzanne concluded.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Besides, I was thinking of something else." I chuckled.

"So when is your Mom coming home?" I added. She finished her last bowl of soup before facing me. "Uh, later at 10 o'clock. Or maybe at 11. She comes home at different times."

"Oh. Okay then.." I hurried as I finished my salad. After dinner, Suzanne doesn't like me helping out with the dishes.

About Suzanne, she stopped going to school because teachers and students started treating her differently, she stood out in that school and being popular will kill you anytime. Haters gonna hate that's what I'm gonna say.

"Elzy, you can go rest now. Your school called and they want you in their Medical Institution. They say you have to be there around 6am. And I heard from the background, someone named Jason got in there. Maybe you know him?"

"What?" I cried out. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? What-" I paused.

"-Hey. You should at least thank me for taking the call. And you were taking a bath when they called. I can't just call you out right?" She said with an explicated hint on her tone.

"Alrighty then. I'll leave you alone if that pleases you Grandma." I pushed the chair aside as I laughed. "Goodnight. Good luck on your reviewing stuff later."

"Alright." I looked back at her again, so busy washing the dishes, she wouldn't mind now.

"Oh, Hot chocolate and tarts?" she asked

"For what?" I replied

"For later. Studying is better when you're nibbling on something you know."

"Oh, okay then! Thank you!"

Suzanne, honestly, is a sweetheart. She may act cold or something, but she's still nice when it comes to family and relatives. A tsundere stereotype.

I revolved the doorknob and entered my room.

So my school wants me to take a medical college course huh? Honestly, I wanted to take fine arts, but I can't. I suppose that's the other reason why my parents sent me here. I even remember the night we feuded over that.

I opened the lights as I sighed. I can't live freely anymore, I sure do miss being a kid. Well, anyone has hopes and dreams that crashed their soul as well, and I call them geniuses. After a while, my ringing phone startled me. Who the heck would call at this hour? I stood up and went to the bed where my phone is. Jason Wright.

"Jason?" I looked up at the clock as I answered, it's 9:21 pm.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. Are you sleeping?"

"Oh, not yet. Why?"

"I heard they want you on the Medical Institution. Congratulations there!"

"No biggie. Don't congratulate me yet, I still hadn't taken the exam you know. I didn't even know how I managed to climb so high, for a rookie." I laughed as I lay on the bed.

"You should be proud of yourself Elie. One in a million students get a scholarship in that institute. And, who wouldn't doubt, you're smarter than our adviser."

"Hey that's too much Jason! Don't call me Elie would you? And it's TWO in a million silly, you got in there too." I smiled as I rolled over. Jason's been the nicest one among my friends.

Well, everyone's very welcoming, but Jason's different. He has the big brother vibes in him, and also has the friendly and compassionate best friend type.

"Haha! Hey it's growing late. You should rest now, we have an early call for tomorrow." He reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks a lot though. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Elie." He chuckled. I sighed as I closed my phone and threw it somewhere in the bed. Great, He's sleeping and I'm not. Geniuses has to make sacrifices too you know, and I'm certainly not a genius, just lucky. And besides, I'm used in staying up late anyways. I stood up and went to the bathroom, the bright light had fluttered my eyes and made my skin appear whiter. Whenever I'm in front of the mirror, I can't help staring at my heterochromatic eyes. On my right eye, Hazel brown with the shade of gray on the center, and on the left, it has the shade of blue. My parents told me that my brother's heterochromatic too, although I hadn't even met him. He's on Australia right now, staying with our Grandparents. I eavesdropped on their last conversation, he's nineteen now and he's taking a major in philosophy and criminology. He's one heck of a brother I must say, but I wonder why we were separated since we were babies. I managed to get his cellphone number and email on my Mom's laptop, but I didn't managed to get his name, all I remember is his deep voice, and he said he wanted to see me, but my Mom refused, she said 'On the right time'.

I left the bathroom feeling all, dreaded. I don't know why, is it because of the exam? Ugh, I don't know. I'll just pull an all-nighter and will get the work done 'till dawn.

The stroking pendulum had made me come to my senses. I was doodling instead of reviewing, again. I don't want to take Medical courses, I didn't even know that I could pass the Yearly Achievement Exam at Medical references, but I couldn't let my family, and my friends down, they have high expectations on me, especially my brother. I want to be successful as he is or it would be that embarrassing when I get to meet him.

I checked on the time, it's 4:17 am, I should take a bath now, preparing myself takes a lot of time.

The skies are getting a little bit brighter now. I thought as I headed towards the table. I didn't forget to fix my things and get all this papers shoved in my envelope._ Where is my laptop? I just put it in here and.. Oh, Suzanne. _

Downstairs, as what I have thought, Suzanne laying on the couch with my laptop so close to her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked while putting on my Converse.

"Watching Jigoku Shoujo." she said as she rolled over and laid on her stomach. "Hey I'm no otaku alright? My friend told me that there's a cute character here that was once a sword, but now human." she added.

"You and your fantasy world. Don't waste your time watching things that'll just waste your time." I promptly replied.

"Look who's talking. You like wasting time on stupid things too you know!" she said.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll be going now. Lock the doors 'kay?"

"Alright. Take care. I placed a pepper spray on your bag okay?" This girl. I smiled as I left the house. The Institute is in the middle of the third block, so I'll just walk. The weather's pretty cold, I sneezed as I faced the ground.

On my way to the second street, the skies began to get darker. As I hurried, I see people walking in the same direction, maybe they got in the institute too. Well they look classy and formal, some looks nerdy and stuff- Ah whatever.

Without noticing, it started to drizzle and rain started splashing on my face. Everyone's running now, but I'm still walking. Am I the only enjoying the rain?

_Thud!_

_Ow! I think I stepped on something really hard! _As I looked down, it was a sword. A sword? Why would anyone leave a sword here? I stooped as I reached for the sword, it looks more like a claymore to me, despite being heavy. It suddenly popped in to my head what my niece said about a man that was once a sword. That can't possibly be real, no way.

"You'll never know unless you prove something." _it_ said.

I looked around as I heard the voice. No one was there but me, and the pouring rain. As I turned my vision back, the thing I was holding now is a hand. There, a man is standing is front of me.


End file.
